Just a little more
by fishxcustard
Summary: Irene/River. Smut. I think I will continue this, though it was originality intended to be a oneshot. Reviews are much appreciated!


"Let me go – ohhh!" Irene's teeth scraped over River's clit. She held River down by her hips, stopping her from thrusting up into her face. River growled frustration. She writhed against the hold of the handcuffs and Irene's hands desperately.

"Hnngg please Irene!" River begged. Irene pushed her tongue into River's delicious wetness, relishing her wonderful slickness. She thrust her tongue inside her, finding that one spot to truly drive her insane.

"Irene!" River whined.

"Oh, I do like it when you say my name like that." Irene mumbled into her core.

"Is it tuning you on?" River panted smugly. Irene shifted on the bed over River, her centre throbbing for River.

"Maybe." Irene drew out the 'm' sound, humming into River's heat teasingly. River screamed above her, hips flying out from under Irene's hands as she orgasmed. Irene lapped at her release hungrily, tongue flat against her folds as River came for a second time with a high-pitched groan.

Irene's mouth finally left River as she sat up to admire the beautiful woman she had the privilege of pleasuring. Her chest heaved mesmerizingly, lips parted, hair damp and limp with sweat. So beautiful.

Irene pushed off the bed and dug around in her special closet. She pulled out the toy and stood by the bedside, watching the rise and fall of River's lovely breasts as she put it on.

"You still not letting me out, love?" River asked, voice only a little breathless. Her eyes were glued to Irene's hands as she affixed the toy to her body.

"Not just yet, sweetie." For some reason River grinned. She really was a bad girl, she'd enjoyed the whole bondage thing much more than she'd let on. Well, let's she how she likes this...

Irene paused for a moment before climbing on top of the gorgeous woman stretched for her on her bed. There was something about the way River talked to her… the tone of her voice maybe, whatever it was it made Irene feel like she already knew River. Or perhaps it was the other way around, it was almost like River knew her… but how? She was positive she'd have remembered River, hell how could anyone forget seeing this beauty? Point is, they way River regarded her was as if they were friends - not that this was something Irene did with all her friends – instead of meeting for the very first time.

There was something about this woman that felt familiar, and Irene couldn't place it. Maybe River had this effect on lots of people, or maybe Irene was getting attached to her client. Not a safe place to tread.

Irene straddled River, leaning down to mouth her breasts. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, rolling it around her tongue while fingering the other. River's breathy gasps filled the room as Irene's tongue dipped into the underside of her breast, tasting her sweat. She moved onto her other breast, leaving a trail of marks as she sucked and bit at her soft skin.

Irene teased River, rubbing against her entrance with the strap-on.

"Ohhh – Irene, just – need you _now._" River demanded. Irene slipped into her, giving her a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before thrusting deeply. She watched River's face this time as she brought her to ecstasy. The way she moans became breathier and shorter and sharper 'till that final screaming climax. The way her eyes fluttered shut when she found release. Simply gorgeous. Everything about this woman was.

"I'll be seeing you soon, my love." River grinned, pausing on Irene's doorstep.

"I will await you eagerly, Miss Song." Irene kissed her, backing her up so she was pressed up against the door frame, hands fisting in the clothes she knew hid many marks from their previous activities. The bruises blooming across her hips, the multiple love bites covering her skin and the indentations on her wrists from the handcuffs. They parted breathlessly.

"You won't be waiting long, I can tell you that much." She winked, and turned to walk off. It sounded like she already knew for sure she'd be coming back. Almost like it had already happened… Irene grabbed her sleeve.

"What do you mean?"

"Spoilers, sweetie." River whispered enigmatically before slipping away and disappearing into the streets.

"River!" Irene ran after her, but she was gone. How one could scamper off that quick was a mystery to her.


End file.
